The Champion of Cernunnos
by RustyCage500
Summary: After the fight with Kaguya went wrong Naruto found himself in a whole new words where Gods live among people. NarutoXHarem.
1. Chapter 1

NarutoXDanMachi Fanfiction

Description: After the fight with Kaguya went wrong Naruto found himself in a whole new words where Gods live among people. NarutoXHarem.

"Talking"

'Thinking'

" **Kyūbi/Bij** **ū** **speaking** "

 **Technique name**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or DanMachi.**

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"I hate myself so much right now." Naruto said to himself as he fell from the sky toward the ground beneath, he and Sasuke managed to seal Kaguya but the Rabbit Goddess just couldn't go out alone, she used her **Amenominaka** to send him to one of her dimensions but the seal already took effect, destabilizing the dimensions.

The next thing he knew was the incredible exhaustion as strength left his body and his chakra cloak disappeared, then he realized that he was falling. He barely noticed a lake which should hopefully cushion his fall.

'Well, it can't get worse can it?' He thought to himself as he began to rapidly approach the surface, he reared his right hand back and gritted his teeth to endure the pain as he began to channel chakra through his arm, it only took few seconds for a spiraling orb of energy to form in his hand, Naruto began to channel even more power, causing the orb to grow bigger.

" **Rasengan**!" He shouted and brought his right hand in front of himself as the surface of the lake was only few meters away, the orb of energy began to stir the water to cushion Naruto's fall but he still dived into the water like a missile, then he blacked out.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Ugh...what the hell happened?" Naruto asked groggily as he began to wake up, his body felt numb and his sight was hazy, the only thing he could feel was the warm and cozy feeling enveloping his body, he slowly sat up and looked around but he almost blacked out in shock when he found a woman with horns on top of her head sitting by his bed.

"Great, you finally woke up." The woman said cheerfully and clasped her hands in front of her, Naruto just stared at her for several seconds, taking in her appearance. She was shorter than him at 160 cm in height, she has slightly messy waist-length green hair, silver eyes shining with happiness, elf-like ears along with high D-cup breasts and olive skin, however the most eye-catching thing about her were the blood-red stag-like antlers on top of her head. She wears a ankles-length form-fitting brown dress with a heart-shaped opening on top of her breasts that allows a clear view at her cleavage, slits on the sides of her dress reaching from the bottom to her thighs and a rhombus-shaped hole on her stomach which gives view at her bellybutton and area around it. Over that she wears dark green coat with fur trimming.

"Ummm...I don't want to be rude but...who the hell are you?" Naruto asked in confusion as the woman just stared at him with a smile.

"Me? My name is Cernunnos, Goddess of nature and fertility, I think you have some questions that you want answered." She said cheerfully to which Naruto just gulped slightly in fear.

"Y-you are not going to kill me...are you?" Naruto asked fearfully to which the woman just giggled at him.

"You are funny, why would I kill you when I saved you few hours ago." She tilted her head to the side as she answered innocently. Naruto just stared at her blankly for several seconds before sighing.

'An airhead, I just saw a overly innocent airhead, something like that just wouldn't do back home.' Naruto thought, just then he blinked and turned toward her once more.

"Wait, where the hell am I?" He asked to which the Goddess just looked at him funnily.

"Did you just dropped from the sky or something?" At that Naruto just gave her a blank stare before Cernunnos blinked and bonked the side of her head with a cute smile while sticking out her tongue a little.

"I forgot, you did." After few seconds she cleared her throat and looked right into Naruto's eyes.

"Well then, let's start with some simple things, what is your name?" She asked to which Naruto blinked in surprise.

"I haven't told you yet, have I? My name is Naruto Uzumaki, now can you explain to me what exactly is going on here?"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Alright, let me get things in order. We are in a city called Orario which is the only place with a Dungeon, where Adventurers belonging to a Familia go to kill monsters which contains Magic Stones within their bodies that can be later exchanged for Valis which is currency used in this world." Naruto said with his arms crossed over his chest while Cernunnos nodded happily every few seconds. By the time she explained everything she was kneeling on top of the bed while Naruto paced in front of her with a slight frown.

"Pretty much, however now that you know the basics, what will you do?" She asked in curiosity while her big silver eyes stared at him with what Naruto identified as hope. He looked away with a light blush on his cheeks while scratching the bridge of his nose awkwardly.

"Well, I think that I should make some money to get by but you said only members of a Familia can enter there..." Before he could finish he found himself face to face with Cernunnos who stared at him with a predatory gaze, all traces of innocence gone.

"Then...would you like to be a part of my Familia?~" She asked seductively which send shivers down Naruto's spine, he slowly began to back away from her, startled by her sudden change in character. She however simply followed after Naruto until he was backed up against the wall.

'What the hell is this, she was just an airhead few seconds ago?!' Naruto thought in fear as the woman came closer and closer.

" **That's what you get for being an oblivious idiot, you have that effect on women, I'am not sure if you are a lucky bastard or the most unlucky man on earth.** " A voice said inside his head which caused Naruto's eyes to widen even further.

'Kurama?! How are you here?!' Naruto asked mentally which only earned him a snicker from the giant fox.

" **When you activated the seal on that woman we rebelled and left her, however only our souls made it back inside you so it would take a huge amount of time before we gain our chakra back.** " The great fox beast said to which Naruto raised an eyebrow in confusion.

'We? What the hell do you...no...anyone but her...' Naruto thought as he snapped back to reality, he instantly looked into Cernunnos eyes.

"Listen, I like you, you seem like a honest person and I wouldn't mind becoming a part of your Familia, plus you helped me so it's only fair that I help you back." At his words Cernunnos squealed in delight and hugged Naruto.

"Thank you! I feel so happy to get my first Familia member!" Cernunnos shouted excitedly as she began to squeeze the life out of Naruto who quickly began to turn blue.

'I hate myself so much right now.' He thought as he passed out from the lack of oxygen.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Two months already passed and Naruto was getting used to things around here, the most interesting thing about him were his stats which were all S rank from the start with the sole exception being Magic which was B rank, that didn't surprise Naruto much because he already admitted that his control was bad. Many things happened during this time, Naruto now wears the outfit similar to the one he had before coming here with the only difference being the white Konoha symbols on the cuffs of his jacket and his lack of headband, over that he wears a coat similar to the one he wore during his fight with Pain but this one was long-sleeved dark green coat with bright orange flame pattern around the hem, he also wore red shoulder guards similar to the ones Madara Uchiha once has as similar styled guards on his forearms. He smiled weakly as he gazed at the sturdy wooden door reinforced with metal.

"Cer-chan, I'm home." Naruto said tiredly as he opened the door to an old bell tower and almost instantly a heavenly aroma waved over him, on the outside the bell tower looked rather damaged but the inside was another story entirely. The inside was big, simply put, on the left from the entrance was a fireplace with a vent leading outside to allow the smoke the escape, beside the fireplace was a pile of wood, in the further left corner stood a small refrigerator and to the left of the refrigerator was a sink. In the middle of the room stood a sturdy square wooden table with a chair on each side, in the middle of the table stood a small basket filled with fresh apples, pears and oranges. To the right of the entrance was a staircase leading up o the next floor, which was currently used as a storage for various things such as Naruto's weapons and other belonging. On the opposite wall from the entrance were two doors, one leading to the bedroom and the other to the bathroom.

Pride swelled inside Naruto as it was all his work...or more like his clones and the Fūinjutsu he learned from the scrolls he had on his person during the battle with Kaguya. Naruto looked at in the direction of the fireplace and immediately saw Cernunnos standing in front of it, her coat was hanging by the doors and she wore a dark green apron on her front, she was cooking something in a cauldron she placed on the fire. He walked up to her and wrapped his hands around her waist, eliciting a small gasp from her as he brought her closer and looked over her right shoulder before smiling.

"Have I told you that I love your cooking." Naruto said with a grin, Cernunnos just blushed and stirred the stew with a ladle.

"Ma-many times...and I love to hear you say it." She said happily as she nuzzled her cheek against Naruto's own, he smiled as he remembered how it started.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Cer-chan, can you tell me what exactly my contract states?" Naruto asked suddenly causing Cernunnos to choke on her food slightly before she flushed it down with some water, currently they were in a pub called Hostess of Fertility, it's been a month since Naruto joined her Familia and she couldn't be happier but there were some things she never wanted to talk about.

"Wha-what do you mean Naru?" She asked nervously to which Naruto just raised his eyebrow in confusion.

"I was just curious about it, I can't see it because it is on my back and it still needs your blood to activate." He said simply and Cernunnos began o sweat from nervousness.

'This is bad, I should have payed focus during creation of that damn contract, now he would probably leave me is he get's to know about it.' Cernunnos thought as she desperately tried to avoid Naruto's eyes, they stayed silent for few minutes before Naruto sighed and payed for their food before picking up Cernunnos, putting her on his shoulder and walking out from the pub they frequented.

"What are you doing?" She asked to which Naruto sighed.

"We are going home to talk like adults, no more secrets." It only took Naruto few minutes before arriving home, they sat down at the table with Naruto looking at her seriously.

"Well then, what have you put there?" That question and his serious tone caused Cernunnos to shrink in her seat, her eyes looking at the floor. Naruto sighed at that and shook his head before reaching out and placing his right hand on her left one.

"Cer-chan, look at me." Naruto said gently which worked with her, she slowly looked up and looked him in the eyes.

"Now, please tell me what do you hide from me, I won't be mad at you, I just want to know...please Cer-chan." His gentle tone almost made her tear up, tears appearing in the corners of her eyes.

"I...I'm sorry Naru...the truth is...I messed up the contract, it's a ritual that require utmost focus and yet I let my thoughts wander...the contract says that...we are married..." After she said that she shrunk back in her seat, waiting for his reaction. After few moments of silence she looked up and saw Naruto looking at her with wide eyes.

"Umm...Naru? Are you okay?" She asked in worry, her words brought him up to reality as he blinked and focused on her.

"...How that happened?" He asked.

"Well...I just thought that having a husband like you would be great...the contract just did what I wanted...are you mad?" She asked with fear in her voice, she couldn't imagine her life without Naruto by her side.

"Mad? Why should I be, you are beautiful and kind, I wouldn't find a better wife material than you, plus your cooking is great." Naruto said with a gentle smile, he was slightly uncomfortable with the idea of being married without even knowing it but he always wanted a family and now was his chance. While his thoughts wandered he never noticed Cernunnos eyes shining with lust.

"So...we still didn't have our honeymoon...let's start with that." The seductive tone of her voice snapped Naruto back to reality, just in time to see Cernunnos jumping at him.

"Oh shi..." Following that was a night full of moans.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Naru...Naru!" Naruto blinked as his wife called his name.

"Sorry, I just thought about last month." He said with a grin and nuzzled against Cernunnos, careful not to get stabbed by her antlers. In response to that she blushed yet a loving smile was present on her face.

"You know, I saw Hestia today and I invited her and Bell for a dinner, is that okay with you?" She asked to which Naruto chuckled before giving her a peck on her cheek.

"Of course it is, when would they be here?" Naruto asked and looked at the clock, it showed a eight in the evening.

"They would be here soon, for now let me finish the stew, you go set the table and slice some bread." Naruto smiled as he did as ordered, he quickly put the bowls and spoons in front of each seat before placing the cutting board on the table and cutting the bread into several slices, after that he put the slices into a flat basket and placed it on the table.

"Done, what next?" Naruto asked as he looked at his wife, however in that moment his eyes wandered down to her shapely derriere where they stayed.

'You know, I really don't regret it." Naruto thought as he smirked, he heard the laugh inside his head and knew that his companion was awake.

" **Good for you Naruto, you deserve some happiness in your life...don't forget that.** " The great beast stayed silent after that and Naruto returned back to reality only to notice the presence of two other people inside the room, they were Hestia and Bell.

"Naru...you are drooling." Cernunnos blushed in embarrassment but the grin on her face said otherwise, Naruto quickly wiped the drool and cleared his throat.

"Umm...hey guys, its been a while...hehe..." Naruto said nervously as he scratched the back of his head.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Well Naruto, how was your day?" Bell asked as they ate, Naruto swallowed what he had in his mouth and looked to his right at Bell.

"Very good actually, I mostly spend it on the 15th floor, Minotaur can be a real bitch sometimes, however it was still not enough to take me down, after all dying would mean leaving my lovely wife alone, isn't that right Cer-chan." Naruto said cheerfully to which Cernunnos did the same. Both Hestia and Bell saw a sparkling pink aura around the two of them with hearts floating around, Hestia almost vomited from the overdose of the lovey-dovey aura while Bell already passed out, blinded by the sight in front of him.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

After several minutes everything went back to normal yet both Bell and Hestia couldn't get the image of the two lovebirds out of their heads.

"Tell me Bell, which floor do you want to go to tomorrow, I can help you if you want." Naruto said with a smile. He met Bell shortly after joining his wife's Familia and he instantly liked the boy as he reminded him of his younger self, a child with grand goal, a drive to never give up and protect his precious people.

"Tomorrow I plan on taking a break and the next day I will go to the 6th floor, I would like your help but I don't want to burden you, you usually takes quests from the Guild and I don't want to get in your way, after all you need all the money if you want the expand this place." Bell said happily to which everyone smiled, in that moment Hestia asked a question that caused both Naruto and Cernunnos to blush.

"So when will I see little Demigods running around?" Hestia asked with a smirk to which Naruto almost choked on his food and Cernunnos blushed with a dreamy smile on her face.

"Soon if I have anything to say about it, Naruto is VERY good in bed." Cernunnos said without any shame, Naruto just gave her a blank look before shaking his head.

"Can we not talk about it Cer-chan? We have guests." He said with a sliver of irritation present in his voice, as much as he loved Cernunnos she was much too carefree sometimes.

"What about it, hundreds of people hear us when we do it so why should I care?" She asked innocently to which Naruto just sighed in resignation.

"Whatever I say won't change your mind...guess it's what makes you who you are." He said and looked into her eyes, a loving smile appearing on his face.

"Cernunnos, I have a question." Hestia said quickly to prevent another 'supernova of love' from the couple, Cernunnos turned toward Hestia and tilted her head slightly to the side.

"What question?"

"The last time I checked a relationship between a God and a mortal was forbidden, aren't you afraid of other gods finding out?" Hestia asked to which Cernunnos blinked in confusion.

"It is forbidden? I already told about me and Naruto to several other Deities and they didn't have anything against it, when have you read about that rule?" Cernunnos asked back to which a thoughtful look appeared on her face.

"Well...several years ago, however knowing how Pantheons are I wouldn't be surprised if that rule still held power." Hestia said to which other occupants of the room blinked in confusion.

"You know, I think that rule really is outdated, the news about us spread quickly yet no action was taken against us, I heard about some Gods sleeping with the female members of their Familia yet there wasn't any action against them either. I think they changed the rules when Deities began to descend from Heaven, it would make sense that in order to live like normal people each God or Goddess need free will to do what they want, just like normal people...but that is just my theory." Naruto said and took a sip of his tea, the others just stared at him in amazement.

"You know Naru...you should use that head of yours more." Cernunnos said playfully after several seconds earning her a blank stare from Naruto.

"I don't want to hear that from you Cer-chan, between the two of us you are the airhead." Naruto said.

"I'm not stupid, I just don't bother with thinking too much." Cernunnos said back with a bright smile on her face, Naruto wanted to say something about her statement but decided against it, he shook his head and smiled.

"Even if your are an idiot, you are my idiot." He said simply to which Cernunnos blushed and giggled, both Hestia and Bell stared at the couple with one thought on their minds.

'They are both idiots.'

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Today really was something, wasn't it?" Naruto asked with a smile as he washed the dishes, Cernunnos was sitting by the table with a cup of hot green tea. She smiled and turned her head to the left to look at him.

"That it was, however I still think about the thing that Hestia said." At her words Naruto looked at her over his shoulder.

"We talked about many things, which one do you have in mind?" He asked and turned his head to the task at hand.

"That part about little Demigods...have you thought about it?" At that Naruto paused for few seconds before going back to work like nothing happened.

"I did...I always wanted to have a big family and if you want it we can try even harder than usual...if you want of course." Naruto said as a blush spread across his cheeks, behind him Cernunnos smiled brightly as she looked around their home.

"I would love to...but we should do something about this place first, its slowly falling apart." She said to which Naruto grunted in agreement.

"Don't worry about it, we have quiet a fortune saved up so I will look for some durable materials tomorrow." He said as he finished washing the dishes, he wiped his hands on the rag and sat down in front of Cernunnos, he smiled and began to caress Cernunnos hand with his own.

"Say, what do you think about a date tomorrow?" He asked to which Cernunnos blushed but nodded nonetheless.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"That was good we should do this more often." Cernunnos said cheerfully as she walked with Naruto while holding hands, the sun already set and the two of them walked back from their date.

"I agree, it's nice to spend a whole day with you." Naruto replied with a smile which was mirrored by his wife, they passed by Hostess of Fertility where they stopped upon hearing someone calling for them. They looked at the entrance where they saw a person Naruto instantly recognized along with one other woman.

"Hephi-chan? What are you doing here?" Naruto asked to which the Goddess blushed slightly and looked away. Hephaestus was a woman of 165 cm in height, crimson eyes and messy red hair with a small ponytail reaching to the waist. She has a rather sharp face and slender body with an eye-patch over her right eye, she wore a white long-sleeved buttoned-up shirt, black elbow-length gloves, black pants and high-heeled knee-length brown boots. The woman next to her was the same height and tomboyish body with light red hair pulled into a simple ponytail and red eyes, She wears black and blue shirt with a hood, the shirt exposing most of her back and stomach, she also wears black short pants, thigh-length stockings and calf-length high-heeled blue shoes.

"Hephi-chan? How do you know Hephaestus?" Cernunnos asked as she looked at her husband with narrowed eyes, Naruto just turned toward his wife in confusion.

"I took several quests to gather resources for Hephi." He said simply and walked inside along with Cernunnos, they took a seat by the bar with Cernunnos seating to Naruto's left, Hephaestus sitting on Naruto's right and the other woman seating on Hephaestus's right.

"Cernunnos? It was some time, what are you doing here with Naruto?" Hephaestus asked to which Cernunnos gave a glare which caused her to flinch.

"Oh you know, I was just spending a day with my HUSBAND." Cernunnos said causing a silence to envelop the pub, everyone began to look at them with wide eyes, seeing that Naruto turned toward them and glared with such intensity that it nearly gave them a heart attack.

"Any problems?" He asked coldly which caused everyone to return to what they were doing before, Naruto nodded in satisfaction and turned back to the others.

"So...you are married to a Goddess?" The other woman asked to which Naruto looked at her with raised eyebrow.

"Weird, I should remember a beauty like that, what is your name?" Naruto asked innocently which caused a blush to appear on the woman's cheeks.

"L-Loki, a Goddess." She said with a small stutter, Cernunnos frowned upon seeing that but didn't said anything. Naruto blinked few times before chuckling.

"I see, so I met a fellow prankster it seems." At that Loki immediately perked up while Hephaestus was still shocked about Cernunnos and Naruto being married. Naruto and Loki began to talk happily about their pranks while Cernunnos growled silently, she looked toward Hephaestus and upon seing her blank look decided to take action. She walked up to her and took a hold of her arm causing Hephaestus to came back to reality, she looked at Cernunnos and upon seeing the frown on her face gulped in fear.

"We need to talk." Hephaestus immediately knew that was an order, she nodded and walked out of the pub along with Cernunnos who looked at Naruto and Loki to see them chatting happily without a care in the world. When they walked outside Cernunnos turned toward Hephaestus and crossed her arms over her chest, pushing up her breasts in the process.

"You love him, don't you." That wasn't a question and Hephaestus knew that, she looked down at her feet and began to nervously rub her left arm.

"I...I...I do." When she said that Hephaestus quickly closed her eyes expecting a hit but all she heard was a sigh from Cernunnos. She opened her eyes and watched as Cernunnos pinched her nose in annoyance.

"I swear he have some kind of magnet on his dick, the worst part is how he does not even knows about it." Cernunnos muttered under her breath before looking Hephaestus into her eyes.

"Listen, I know how sweet Naruto can be and I can't blame you for loving him...just please don't take him away from me..." Hephaestus eye widened at the tone of her voice, it sounded so desperate that all Hephaestus could do was nod.

"I won't, I couldn't bring myself to do that even if I wanted." The only reply she got from Cernunnos was a smile before she went back inside.

"You know, I don't mind sharing." Cernunnos said over her shoulder which caused Hephaestus eye to widen even more before she closed her eye and smiled.

"Thank you." Hephaestus said and returned inside, when they took the seats Naruto looked at his wife and asked.

"Where have you and Hephi-chan been?" He asked to which Cernunnos grinned happily.

"Me and Hephaestus wanted to talk about something in private, nothing to worry about." Naruto just smiled and his words.

"Okay, if you say so." With that he turned to the person behind the bar.

"Mama Mia, four of your special liquor." He said with a smile to which the owner nodded with a smile.

"Right away." She said and began to fill the pitchers with the famous fruit liquor of her pub.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck...who the hell let Minotaurs run off to the upper floors." Naruto said to himself as he cut down another Minotaur that escaped to the 6th floor, behind him stood a clone that began sealing every Magic Stone or loot that he found. With a kunai in each hand Naruto killed every monster that stood in his way without much effort.

"Kyahhh!" A girly scream alerted him to the presence of alive Adventurer nearby so without thinking he run where the voice came from, it only took him several seconds before he arrived at the dead end where a group of Minotaurs stood.

"Hey!" Naruto shouted gaining the attention of the monsters who began to turn toward him, Naruto quickly charged at them and jumped at the closest one, kicking him on the head and using it as a springboard to launch himself above the group of monsters, his feet hit the wall and he used chakra to stick. A huge **Rasengan** formed in his hand before he pumped chakra into his feet, blasting him off the wall.

" **Chōōdama Rasengan**!" He shouted as he flew at the monsters, quickly obliterating them before landing and dispersing his technique.

"That was easy." He said as he gazed at several Magic Stones and Minotaurs Horns laying around. His gestured to his clone to seal everything before turning toward the person sitting on the ground.

It was a girl around his age with 152 cm in height, C-cup breasts along with a shapely derriere, pearly white skin, amber eyes and bright blue messy hair reaching to the middle of her back with two rabbit ears on top of her head. Her attire consists of a black long-sleeved shirt, a small steel breastplate covering mostly the top of her chest, knee-length dark blue skirt, a leather belt around her waist and brown high-heeled knee-length boots. By her side lay a spear broken in several places.

"Are you alright miss?" Naruto asked as he looked at the shaking from of the girl, it was clear that she was shocked by the near death experience. When she didn't said anything for several seconds Naruto sighed and faster than she could follow scooped her into his arms in a princess carry.

"Hold on, I will get you out of here." He said and his clone pocketed the scroll with all the loot inside the original Naruto's coat before dissapearing in a cloud of smoke. The girl only grasped at the front of his coat causing a smile to appear on Naruto's face.

"Let's go then." With that said Naruto began to run toward the stairs leading to the surface, all the girl could do was hold on tighter as the air whipped around them. It only took few minutes for Naruto to nearly reach the surface before he stopped and set the girl down.

"Please wait a moment, I have to sort my things." He said and pulled out the scroll his clone gave him, he unsealed two large bags and began to unseal all the Magic Stones he got and dropped them inside the first bag. The girl watched in shock as the bag nearly as tall as her got filled withing seconds, then she watched as he did the same with the other bag but in this one were random items gained from monsters.

"Alright, that should be good." Naruto said as he stood up and walked up to the girl, both bags hanging from his shoulders.

"Do you feel better now?" Naruto asked in concern as he looked over the girl for any wounds that he could've overlooked before. Upon finding none he smiled and extended his hand toward her.

"Naruto Uzumaki, Cernunnos Familia." He said calmly to which the girl accepted his hand.

"Mi-Mira Roland, Loki Familia." Mira said with a light stutter as they shook hands.

"See, that wasn't hard, can you walk?" Naruto asked, Mira was about to nod before she remembered how warm she felt in his arms, she quickly shook her head.

"M-my legs are still shaking, can...can you carry me?" Mira asked and a blush began to appear on her cheeks, Naruto just smiled brightly at her, causing even darker hue of red to appear on her face.

"Sure." With that said he picked her up just like before and began to walk toward the exit.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

After arriving at the Guild main building Naruto cashed in the gathered Magic Stones and left, leaving Mira with Eina Tulle, his dungeon advisor. Eina is a Half Elf standing at 164 cm in height with a slim body, pointy ears, shoulder length brown hair and emerald colored eyes. She wore a female Guild uniform. After he left Mira turned toward Eina with sparks in her eyes.

"Do you know who he is?" She asked excitedly to which Eina raised an eyebrow.

"Of course I know, I am his advisor...the question is however...why he carried you here?" At that a large blush appeared on Mira's cheeks as she remembered a feeling of warmness enveloping her body.

"I was on the 6th floor when a group of Minotaurs appeared, I run away but met a dead end, then he appeared and killed all of them in one move, he was so awesome!" Mira shouted excitedly gaining the attention of everyone inside, Eina looked at them and gave a silent apology before walking toward the exit.

"Let's talk outside, other people are trying to..."

"Eina-san!" A familiar male voice interrupted her causing Eina to smile and look down the street.

"Bell-kun helloooo...aaaahhhh!" She shouted in fright upon seeing Bell covered in a layer of blood.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Loki-sama!" Mira shouted as she entered the Hostess of Fertility, the goddess looked at the member of her Familia with a smirk.

"Mira-chan, I heard someone found her prince charming." At her comment Mira blushed and took a seat beside her.

"He was awesome, he killed a group of Minotaurs all by himself!" At that Loki raised her eyebrows.

"You went below 10th floor?" At her question Mira quickly shook her head.

"I didn't, a group of Minotaurs escaped the lower floors." At that bit of information Loki narrowed her eyes and looked at other members of her Familia that just returned from their Dungeon exploration. She instantly noticed how they tried to take cover from her gaze.

"I see, so a bunch of MORONS let several Minotaurs escape to the upper floors? I think anyone so stupid should face punishment for that." Her tone promised pain to the group before her, however before she could do something drastic to them a mop of spiky blond hair along with a mop of white hair entered the pub instantly gaining her attention.

"Ah Naruto, come join us, your friend is also welcome to join." Loki smiled as Naruto along with Bell entered the pub, Mira instantly blushed upon spotting her savior.

"Hey there Loki-chan, good to see...Mira-chan? I didn't expect you here, is everything alright now?" At that Loki looked between a blushing Mira and grinning Naruto, after repeating that action several times her eyes went wide open from shock.

"Wait, you are that guy who killed several Minotaurs at once?!" At her words everyone inside the pub looked at Naruto in surprise, causing him to rub the back of his head in nervousness. In that moment one of the Loki Familia members, Bete Loga, shrunk back in his seat in fear as he gazed at Naruto.

"Bete, are you alright, you look pale?" Another member of the group, Finn Deimne, asked in concern.

At his question Bete began to shiver.

"Th-that guy is a m-monster, my instincts are telling me to run away from him even when he is just standing there with a smile." His comment caused the group to look at Naruto in surprise, they knew Bete wasn't one to fear anything and any person causing him to behave like that is worth of attention.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

After several minutes passed Naruto sighed as Bell run away from the bar after a rather harsh comment from Bete.

"That kid is too soft sometimes." Naruto muttered under his breath, that gained the attention of Loki and Mira who were now seating at his sides, Mira on the left and Loki on the right.

"What do you mean?" Mira asked in confusion to which Naruto sighed once more.

"From where I came from children are taught from a young age to fight, there is no place for such innocence, I was once just like him until my first mission with my team. I was so stupid back then, thinking that this job was all about being awesome and kicking ass, we all nearly died when a strong warrior attacked us, we barely get out of this alive...since then I promised myself to become strong...stronger than most...just to protect those precious to me." Naruto finished, his voice sounding melancholic. He was about to order another drink when Mama Mia placed a pitcher of fruit liquor right in front of him.

"On the house, you need it." She said with a smile and walked away to other clients.

"So you are a trained warrior, interesting." Loki muttered as she leaned closer to him. Naruto however looked down inside the pitcher with a far away look. Without responding he downed the liquor and stood up from his seat, he threw a small bag of coins at the bar and walked out.

"What...just happened?" Loki asked and looked at Mira who looked as lost as her.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Cer-chan, I'm home." Naruto said as he entered the tower, almost instantly he could feel something was wrong, the first thing was the lack of heavenly scent that came with Cernunnos cooking, the next thing he saw were slightly opened bathroom doors and the sound of vomiting. Almost instantly he opened the bathroom door and saw his wife kneeling in front of the toilet.

"Cer-chan?! What happened?!" He asked in worry as he kneeled beside his wife and held her long hair back, instead of answering Cernunnos looked at Naruto with a beautiful smile and tears streaming down her cheeks.

"Na-Naruto, I think I am pregnant." With those words Naruto froze up for several seconds before fainting.


	2. notification 22062018

hello everyone, I want to inform you that my blog 'afrc500 dot blogspot dot com' will serve as a database to the finished and unfinished chapters of my stories as well as any notifications I have, that is all for now, see you until the next chapter.


End file.
